vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
二息歩行 (Nisoku Hokou)
|-|Original Version = |singers = Hatsune Miku * (chorus) |producers = DECO*27 (music, lyrics) * Siracomgi (illust) |links = }} |-|PV Version = and |singers = Hatsune Miku * (chorus) |producers = DECO*27 (music, lyrics) * akka (illust, video) |links = }} Background This song was uploaded on August 27, 2009, and has reached over 2,000,000 views. It is one of DECO*27's many hits. The lyrics are vague and open to interpretation. It has been featured on DECO*27's No You, No Me, 相愛性理論, DECO*27 VOCALOID COLLECTION 2008~2012, and the compilation album VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts-. It has received a sequel, "アンドロイドガール", as of May 3, 2019. Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the english version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. "This is the process of my evolution, page 1" I want to hold you, so I walk on two feet It's lonely alone, so I'll breath with you "Mom, I found someone I really like" "Congratulations" I'd like to see you So tell me whose milk are you nursing on these days? Have you learned to talk yet? "Papa, Mama, Nina..." "Good job. I'll be right there" Huh? That's strange... As I go to embrace you, the arms I once crawled on For some reason begin to hurt you Words I've learned cut you like a knife My life cutting things to shreds So before I unsheathe this knife Let me seal that mouth of yours with mine A kiss that seeks you out From now on, my breath will nurse you Our words rust in saliva Now that you're already breathing my breath You try saying "I love you" and all that but Why not use me like an air tank forever Draw your last breath on the words I exhale Derivatives |utau = |producers = lorreinegeralde@IRIS-SELECIA (tuning), Peach-Cobbler (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm30189952; yt Ng3ukB9Hh0o }} (chorus) |producers = Tanjiro (tuning, mixing, UST, video edit), rantade (mixing), Aoki Yato (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm32226831; yt wQdk0XY3yDU; sc tanjirotaidana/two-breaths-walkingutauyoutube-ust }} |human = (vocals, lyrics) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm17799954; yt JgS_msmTiZ0 }} (vocals), Kura (mixing), Koko (lyrics, subtitles) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm23943430; yt Q3uHO-t1eDI; sc splendiferachie/two-breaths-walking-english-ver }} (vocals, mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm9154435 }} (vocals), roro (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm11175045; yt _lpy7KRYmLA }} (vocals, mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm10471776 }} (vocals), saku (video), Mikage (illust) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm10699054 }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 *MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011 *MikuPa Live in Singapore 2011 *MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012 *MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Summer Sonic Festival 2013 Hatsune Miku performed as the opening act during the "Summer Sonic Festival 2013" event in Tokyo, Japan. Miku performed Tell Your World, "Nisoku Hokou", Yellow, Torinoko City, Himitsu Keisatsu, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, and Melt. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Gallery Twobreathswalkinglive.png|Miku performing Two Breaths Walking live at the MikuPa 2012 concert. Puresuyu.jpg|Miku's Breathe With You module for the song "Nisoku Hokou", designed by Siracomgi. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. miku_138.jpg|Miku's "Breathe With You" module for the song "Nisoku Hokou", designed by Siracomgi. From the video game "Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone". Nisoku_hokou_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|Siracomgi's loading screen, for the song "Nisoku Hokou". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". Nendoroid Co-de Hatsune Miku Breathe With You.jpg|A Nendoroid "Co-de" figure based on Hatsune Miku's "Bless You" module from the "Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd" video game. NisokuNovel.jpg|Cover of the "Nisoku Hokou" novel, illustrated by akka. External links Unofficial Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices Category:Concert songs Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Video game songs